Chicago's World
by MirandaConnor-4eva
Summary: Sixteen year old juvenile Miranda is have another day in school. Not! She's gets forced to moved to Chicago, Illinois in America. Seventeen year old American lover, Connor Black, doesn't like Miranda. And to make things worse a zombie invasion is going on. They decide to hide in a place that Connor's dad built called Chicago's World.


Chapter one

Locker two forty-three. I need to find locker two forty-three.

I can't believe dad made us move to Sydney, Australia. I love Australia because I was born here. But not in Sydney.

I'm starting my first day of school here. Its literally crappy. Lets go Orcas. I hate sea creatures especially orcas.

I'm starting my sophomore in College which in America its high school.

Let me explain myself. I have dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. I'm white ( not being racist). I have my nose and bellybutton pierced. On my lower back I have a tattoo. People call it a SLUT tattoo. So? I don't care. I love it. it's a heart with angel wings. One more thing I _hate _America.

I know that they're popular for making people famous but literally who cares. I love my life the way it is. Final.

My twin brother John loves America. I don't know why but he just loves it. I'm guessing probably from the books he's reading is based in America.

John has silky black hair with crystal blue eyes. He dresses like a model. I don't. I dress in only black and pink. I also got neon pink highlights. John is super nice. If you call him an asshole he say sorry if he's acting like one. He just goes along with anything because he doesn't like being mean. He yelled at this kid before and felt guilty about it. He then apologized and still felt guilty. My brother is unbelievable. You try living with him. John is the oldest by a minute. I'm the youngest. We did have a little brother named Justin but he died.

I can't explain how he died its too painful to even mention his name.

Where is it? I'm only looking for this locker because this girl named Heather called me a mother fucking bitch. No one calls me that. She'll regret it because I brought my pet cobra. I named him Badass. He's so adorable. I had him ever since he hatched from a egg which was three years ago.

Locker one ninety-nine, two oh-one, two oh three.

I'll just run to get there faster. Damn its hard to run in high heel boots. Yeah I'm wearing black knee-length high heel boots. I'm also wearing black leggings, neon pink skirt, neon pink blouse, and a black leather jacket. Its super cute on me. I look just like Megan Fox except I have blonde hair.

Ah. Here it is. I opened the locker. I trained Badass. Its kind of weird that I trained a snake especially a cobra. He hisses five for parents, four for hungry, three for dry, two for danger, and one for John. He even nods and shakes his head for a yes or no question. " Okay. I need you to hide in this locker. When a girl opens it attack her but don't give her your venom. I just want you to scare her. You got that?" I explain.

He nods once.

I look around and put him in the locker. I close it because I hear footsteps. " What are you doing?" a voice asks.

I grab my knife out of my boot and put it at the person's neck. That person was John and he gasps. " I could've of killed you." I say putting the knife back in my boot.

He rubs his neck and takes a few deep breaths. " Yeah I know." he says.

I lean against the lockers. " So why you here?" I ask.

He grabs something out of his pocket. He puts it in front of my face. It a restroom hall pass. " Either get that out of my face or you'll lose a hand." I warn.

John hurries and stuffs his hand back in his pocket. I smile and John glares at me. " Why are you in front of Heather's locker?" John asks.

" Oh no reason." I smile mischievously.

" No, no, no, no! Please tell me Badass isn't in there?"

" Sorry but I can't."

" Ariel Miranda Carter!"

" That's my name don't wear it out."

" You know you can get expelled. Again!"

" Oh goodie. Let the fun begin." I rub my hands together and start walking away so when Heather comes she won't see me by her locker.

" This isn't fun!" John shouts.

" Quiet down will you. You're going to get us in trouble." I smile.

" Me? Um more like you. You're the one who put a poisonous snake in a girl's locker you moron."

" I know right. Imagine what it'll be like. She'll be scared to death and it'll be hilarious. This is the most fun I ever had in my life."

John grabs my arm and turns me to face him. " Please Miranda. I'm seriously tired of moving. Can you at least stop being a juvenile?" John pleads.

I stare in John's crystal blue eyes. I want to give in but I also don't. I don't want to be that little girl anymore. There's no more nice Miranda there's only hard core badass Miranda. That's also why no one calls me Ariel anymore because Miranda sounds better and good thing its my middle name or I have to be put up with Ariel. " I'm sorry John but I don't want happened to us again. You do remember. We were both eight years old and Justin died that night." I say sadly.

" Yes I remember. Miranda why do you think I'm so nice for? Its because if act mean mom and dad will notice something bad happen that night and you know what those people said. If they let us go we promised our lives to not tell anyone if we do and they end up on the news they will find us and kill us before they go to prison for life." John says.

I sighed. He's right. God I hate it when he's right. I'm the smart one. Well if you count going to school for like a hour a day. I'm continuously getting expelled from school. I love it. I get to meet more cute boys and make out with them because I'm droop dead gorgeous. Thank you for letting me look just like Megan Fox.

The bell rings.

My eyes brighten up. Now the fun begins. I look passed the wall and I see Heather about to open her locker. Her boyfriend Cameron walks up to her to apologize. She slaps him across the face. She yells at him for being the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. Cameron leaves. Here she goes. Heather opens her locker and Badass strikes at her. Heather screams bloody murder.

I jump out. I point and laugh at her the whole time. Heather sees me laughing. " You!" she yells.

She stomps over to me and Badass follows her. She notices him following her and she jumps like five feet in the air screaming but Badass is only coming to me.

He climbs up me and I don't make a sound. Instead I'm smiling at Heather evilly. John is right beside me shaking his head and every once in a while looking at me in dismay. " Control your girlfriend." Heather yells.

That gets my attention. Oh no. Please tell me she didn't say that. He's my brother. To be more precise my twin brother. Why am I saying this in my head and not to her face? I'm such a idiot at times. " She's my sister." John says calmed.

" He's my brother. Twin brother actually. Ewe." I gag.

" Oh really. I don't believe you. How about you two kiss?" she smiles evilly.

Hell no. I'm not kissing my brother. Again! Last time I kissed him is why I became this. " What?!" I yelled.

" Oh come on. Its just a kiss. I'll only believe if you two are twins if you two kissed and besides the rulers of ancient Egypt used to marry their siblings, you know Cleopatra married her brother."

" I'm not kissing him you!"

" Then you two aren't related."

" You-"

" Lets just get this over with Miranda." John whispers.

I look at John confused. " But John she's trying to have us kiss." I whisper.

" Yeah I know but what do we got to lose besides its just a kiss. No biggie at least it isn't sex."

I nod. I throw my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. I can't believe I'm doing this.

With that John mouth was on mine gently then all of a sudden the kiss got deeper. I can't handle this. This is wrong. So wrong.

I break the kiss and puke all over John's shoes. Heather pointed and laughed.

That's it I had enough of this bullshit.

I grab my knife out of my boot and lounged at Heather. I pinned her to the wall and put the blade against her throat. " Go on kill me bad girl." she says smiling.

" Oh you don't have to give me permission." I say smiling back but more evilly.

I slit her throat and repeatedly stab her in the heart. I screamed things at her while I do this. I made a promise to myself a few years ago that I wouldn't let me and John do anything like that again. So this is what she deserves. And she also ruined my outfit. I paid good money for this.

John pulled me off Heather. I'm still holding my knife. All of a sudden I start to feel guilty. John takes me out of the school running. I'm half running and half being dragged by John.

We run for two hours. " Come on Miranda." John yells.

He takes me behind a building. He bends over holding his stomach breathing heavily. " I killed her." I muttered.

John looks at me. In his eyes was anger and worry. Mixed with scared. " Come on. We better get home." he says.

We start running for another hour.

When we get home Mom and Dad see blood on my hands. They run to me. " Sweetie are you okay?" they asked.

" Oh she's fine." John says.

" What? What do you mean?"

" That's not her blood. it's a girl she killed."

" Ariel Miranda Carter! How could you?"

" She made me kissed John. She deserved it."

" No she didn't. Pack your things we are moving."

" Where to?" Me and John asked.

" Chicago, Illinois in America." Mom smiles evilly.

" NO!" I screamed.

" Yeah your principle called and you and John got expelled." dad says.

Wait. John got expelled but he never gets expelled. He's a good boy while I'm the bad girl. " What?!" John yells.

" The cops are after Miranda so he thought it'll be better to move to his house he gave us in Chicago. You should thank Principle Carter."

" Wait. Principle Carter?" I ask.

I look at John and see tears running down his cheek. John is crying. " Yeah your uncle was the principle."

" Go on you guys. We need to hurry." mom says.

Me and john run upstairs. John grabs my wrist right about when I'm going into my room. " Miranda I'm scared." he says.

" Oh right I forgot your scared of Zombies and Heights. Are you scared to get on the plane John?" I ask.

" Its not that."

" Then what is it?"

" I'm scared I'm going to lose you. I don't want to lose you after what happened to Justin."

" You're not going to lose me John. I promise."

We hug for an hour before we started packing.

When we arrived at the airport me and John fell asleep on the plane. Here I come America. I groaned before falling completely asleep. I don't like America.


End file.
